


Silver Rivers

by Wolfy_Queen



Series: Silver Waters Series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bloodbending (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Spirit World, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Queen/pseuds/Wolfy_Queen
Summary: The Avengers defeated Ultron, freeing the Maximoff twins from his influence. They believed that they were out of the woods that held genocidal maniacs. But when faces from Kya's past come back to invite her home, they quickly discover that they were dead wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seychelle Gabriel as Kya Milani/Tsunami
> 
> Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver
> 
> Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch
> 
> Hayden Christensen as Rohan Bei-Fong
> 
> Emily Bett Rickards as Meela Bei-Fong
> 
> Demi Lovato as Zia Mariko
> 
> Joe Manganiello as Noatak Milani
> 
> Salma Hayek as Kauna Milani
> 
> Belita Moreno as Grandma Hama Milani

**-Dream-**

_The little girl panted as she fell to her knees in exhaustion_. _"I can't do it. I'm tired -"_

_The much older woman standing in front of her frowned. "Do you think the moon stopped pushing and pulling at the waves because it was tired? Do you think those attacking you will stop because you're tired?"_

_The girl looked at her teacher in confusion. "Who's going to attack me?"_

_The woman pursed her lips before looking away. "Mark my words, the Islands won't stay hidden forever. When the rest of the world discovers we're here, they won't greet us with kindness."_

_She looked at her small student, eyes harding. "Again!"_

**-End of Dream** -

Bright blue eyes snapped open with a jolt. They blinked a couple of times to take in their surroundings, and once recognizing she was in her room at The Avengers Facility, Kya Milani let herself relax.

It's been some time since she dreamed of the Islands, much less her old teacher turned traitor. And she really hoped that there was really no sincere reason for having dreams of her teacher who betrayed the islands. But if she was being honest with herself, she knew that there probably was.

The body next to her shifted and the arms around her waist tightened, pulling the silver haired woman from her thoughts. She turned her head and smiled as she looked at Pietro Maximoff, her boyfriend of over a year now.

Towards the beginning of their relationship and back when the facility was first built, the couple had stayed in separate rooms. But that changed after a particularly exhausting mission that left everyone half asleep by the time they came back to the facility. In his sleep hazed mind, Pietro had followed Kya to her room like a lost puppy and the two fell asleep curled up with each other. After that he slept with her in her room a majority of the time, and it was only six months ago when he moved into the silver haired woman's room completely.

The speedster snuggled his face to the top of her head before brushing his lips against her hair. "Bad dream?"

Kya sighed before brushing her nose against Pietro's neck, inhaling his now very familiar scent. "Dream, yes. Bad dream... I'm not sure yet."

He kissed the top of her head before running his fingers through her long hair. _'Show me.'_

Knowing that there really wasn't any point in arguing, Kya sighed before replaying the dream she had across their bond. And the moment he recognized her old master, he frowned before pulling her closer than she already was.

"You know I'm never going to let that she-devil hurt you again, right? I promised this to you a year ago."

The waterbender buried her face in Pietro's shoulder. "Don't make promises you can't keep 'Tro."

He gently tugged on her hair. "You know I don't."

Kya let her eyes drift closed as her boyfriend continued to run his fingers through her hair. "I wish I could show you my home. You would have loved it."

The speedster smiled against her hair. "Of course I would have, it's where you came from."

Kya nudged Pietro's jaw with her nose, a smile tugging at her lips. "You're biased."

He grinned before pressing a kiss to her own jaw and travelling down. "When it comes to you, always."

The waterbender angled her head to the side with a happy sigh. But before anything else could... happen, Vision, the Artificial Intelligence, literally came through the wall.

Pietro pulled away before glaring at the AI. "Didn't we already have a discussion about using doors? And knocking?"

Vision had enough understanding to look sheepish. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's been unknown movement on the grounds."

The couple shared a confused look as the AI exited - through the door this time - before pulling themselves out of bed to put their suites on. Since it took Pietro a mere fraction of the time to put on his suit, he helped his girlfriend by braiding her long hair back.

After Kya zipped up the front of her suit, she turned on her heel before grinning and pecking Pietro on the nose. "Thank you."

The speedster grinned back before picking the waterbender up bridal style and running to the main room where the rest of the Avengers were already gathered. Schematics of the grounds surrounding the facility were already pulled up, and Natasha looked at Kya out of the corner of her eye as Pietro set the latter down. "Motion sensors have detected movement on the edge of the facility."

The waterbender frowned. "Who would be dumb enough to try and attack our home base?"

Her boyfriend smirked before looking at Sam Wilson. "Maybe it's the tiny man coming back for Round Two."

Sam glared at Pietro. "Not even your girlfriend will be able to protect you Maximoff."

Steve shook his head. "Focus. Do we have an exact location?"

Just as the man out of time spoke, a tree on the north side spontaneously caught fire. Moments later, the ground on west side started to shake and crack. And on the east side, irregular winds shook the trees. Seeing all this Tony nodded mockingly. "We do now."

"Stark, you, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch check out the west side. Tasha, Buck, and War Machine, the east. Tsunami, take care of the fire on the north. Falcon, stay with Vision and monitor for anymore activity."

The waterbender squeezed the speedster's hand before running to do as she was told. As soon as she was outside and after she put the fire out, she felt something change . The air was crackling with something.

And Kya immediately found out what it was when she ducked and rolled out of the way to avoid the lightning bolt aimed for her face. When she looked up, she saw a figure with a sword strapped to their back a grinning demonic blue and white mask on their face standing a few feet away.

As the silver haired woman stood up slowly, the figure's head tilted to the side. Neither of them moved, waiting for the other to strike first. Everything was still... and then in a split second, the figure slipped into a fighting stance before punching a fireball at the waterbender. Kya's eyes went wide as she once again dodged the strike.

_They're a firebender._

Ripping the moisture out of the grass, she froze the water and shaped them into icicles before aiming at her opponent. Blue and white mask created a wall of fire that melted them immediately. Their hands clenched into fists, and a what masters from the Islands call fire daggers sprouted from their fists.

Kya smirked. "Hand-to-hand? If you insist."

Calling forth the moisture from the air, the silver haired woman coated her fingers with the water before freezing it, creating ice claws. Both benders charged forward, and Kya bent backwards to avoid getting cut. She feigned right, and when her opponent moved to block right, she dug her claws into Blue and white's arm, causing **her** to scream.

_Well at least I know you're a woman_

The masked woman kicked Kya away and used her momentary distraction to draw the swords from her back and hold them in a way one with much experience would. Kya recognized the dual dao swords, she remembered them hanging on the wall of one of her best friend's home.

On the Fire Island.

"Zia?"

The masked woman didn't move for a moment. Then she relaxed her stance before sheathing the swords and removing her blue and white demon mask...

...revealing the face of her best friend Zia Mariko. "Took you long enough."

A huge smile bloomed on Kya's face as she ran to her sister in everything but blood. But before she reached her, familiar muscular arms quickly picked her up and carried her away.

"Quicksilver stop! She's a friend of mine!"

The speedster looked her dead in the eye as she showed him memories of playing with the same woman as a child. Still not looking convinced, Pietro set Kya down, and she ran to Zia. As the two embraced, Kya became aware of the voices of her fellow Avengers coming though her commlink.

"Tsunami one of these guys is controlling rocks!"

In the background she heard Tony speak. "I got him."

Moments later, the sound of probably rock hitting metal and a yelp could be heard. Kya pulled away to look at Zia. "Is that who I think it is?"

The firebender smirked. "You know it is."

Pietro's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

The silver haired woman put a finger to her comm. "Stand down, they're friends."

She looked at her boyfriend before smiling. "Pietro, this is Zia Mariko, a close friend of mine from the Islands. Z, this is Pietro Maximoff, my boyfriend."

The other woman gave the speedster a once over before smirking. "Pleasure."

Pietro smiled politely. "It's nice to meet someone Kya holds close."

Kya took his hand in hers before squeezing. "Come on, there's two more people I want you to meet."

**-Time Skip-**

"So they're from the Islands like you are."

Kya closed the freezer after filling the ice pack just as Rohan Bei-Fong, another childhood best friend, nodded. "That we are. Rohan Bei-Fong, nice to meet you."

"Your blind, aren't you?"

He smirked in Sam's direction. "What gave me away, the unfocused gaze or the filmy grey over my eyes?"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a sec, you're blind?!"

Rohan turned his smirk in the billionaire no-longer-a-playboy's direction. "That's already been established, so yes."

"How were you able to hit me in the face?"

The earthbender shrugged mockingly. "Lucky shot?"

Since she's met the trio of benders before, Natasha shook her head fondly. "How did you find the facility?"

Rohan winced as Kya placed the ice pack on his head. "Well, Kya mentioned in her letters that the facility was in upstate New York. So Meela's brilliant plan was just to fly around on Tiny until we found it."

Ignoring his sister Meela Bei-Fong's quiet 'it worked didn't it?', Kya lit up. "Tiny's here?! Last time I saw her she was up to my knees!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "How were you not seen?"

Meela grinned as she spoke. "I used wind currents to keep us covered by clouds."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed. "Wind currents?"

Meela turned her grin to the blond super soldier. "Yeah. Kya told you about different benders right?"

At Steve's nod, Meela kept talking. "I'm an airbender. And as you saw earlier, my brother's an earthbender."

The silver haired woman looked at firebender with a raised an eyebrow. "And you agreed to come with them?"

Zia smiled before taking the waterbender's hand. "For family anything. That and Meela would have dragged me with them either way."

Kya chuckled as she squeezed her friend's hand before turning to the Bei-Fong twins. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you really doing here?"

Once again, Meela grinned before turning to look at the silver haired couple. "Your Grandmother told us about your boyfriend. And as your honorary siblings, we wanted to meet him."

Rohan sighed mockingly. "That and my sister _just had_ to deliver a letter from Home to you."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way here just to deliver a letter?"

Meela's grin would have made the Cheshire Cat proud as she held out said letter out to her silver haired friend. "We wanted to see her reaction."

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Kya took the letter from the airbender. Moments after she opened the letter and began reading, her eyes shot wide open and she shrieked before dropping the letter as if it burned her. She dived behind Pietro - much to said man and the rest of the Avengers confusion - before peeking over his shoulder at the apparently very significant piece of paper.

Steve came out of his shock first. "Kya what's-"

Natasha plucked the letter from the ground, and after briefly skimmimg it, smirked. "It's from Noah."

From his spot next to the blond super soldier, Bucky's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's Noah?"

Kya groaned as she buried her face between Pietro's shoulder blades before mumbling something incoherent, causing Tony to raise an eyebrow. "Moonie sweetheart, we can't understand you when you talk like that."

As Meela snickered, Rohan pursed his lips to keep his chuckles from escaping, and Zia smirked, the waterbender groaned again before pressing her cheek against Pietro's back. "Naotak.... he's my father."

**Tell me what you guys think yeah?**


	2. New one-shots book

Hi!

I've written a one-shot book for Kya x Pietro called Silver Raindrops.

Check it out!


End file.
